THE VULTURIS
by MuggLE 14
Summary: LA historia del enigmatico MArco Vulturi,...¿en realidad el es un mago?...


Marco: siente la intensidad de las relaciones

Recordaba, como hacia tantos años, había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, ese era uno de los momentos más felices de mi existencia, pero ahora solo era un recuerdo borroso e indefinido…

Al ver a aquella niña semivampira en brazos de Bella, me entro una gran nostalgia, esa niña era muy parecida a mi hermana menor: Aurora…

- Adonde te vas Marco-murmuro con su melodiosa voz.

- Voy a un colegio, a estudiar, solo nos veremos en vacaciones-la abrase-. Cuida de mamá, sabes que esta muy enferma. No llores…

Había solo pocos alumnos en Hogwarts, algunos chicos como yo, provenían de familia muggle. -¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero seleccionador, cuando me senté debajo de el. Las clases eran muy emocionantes, la asignatura que más me gustaba era la del profesor Godric Gryffindor, unos de los cuatro fundadores del colegio. Al cabo de algunos meses me convertí en el primero de la clase…

Demetri y Jane estaban atacando con sus poderes mentales. Por alguna razón no podían hacer daño alguno al numeroso grupo de vampiros rebeldes…

Mi mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras, era Andrew Johnson, lamente profundamente su perdida, yo era el único culpable de su muerte, de que no fuera feliz, el tenia una vida por delante y yo estaba condenado por la eternidad. Un día el viejo Salazar Slytherin y Godric, decidieron enfrentarse, sus alumnos se batían a duelo, cada vez que podían, yo era uno de ellos, pero cierto día Slytherin, decidió largarse dejando una cámara oculta con un monstruo dentro, consideraban esa historia como la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. Pero solo algunos alumnos sabían que no era solo una leyenda, yo me contaba entre ellos…..

- Aro, ¿tendrías la bondad de pedirle a Jane que dejara de atacar a mi esposa?-increpo Edward, lo mire por un segundo, la devoción y protección que mostraba hacia su hija e esposa, era igual a la Andrew…

Un día, el grupo de más avezados alumnos decidimos ir en busca del monstruo de Slytherin. Un muchacho mayor de séptimo, hablaba parsel, abrió las cañerías, bajamos por una especie de tobogán y avanzamos hacia lo que parecía una pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas. El chico de séptimo emitió un extraño silbido y entramos a una gran sala, dentro reposaba un gran basilisco, en ese instante yo y Andrew, volvimos corriendo a la entrada ya que sabíamos que el basilisco mataba con la mirada, sentíamos como la gran serpiente se deslizaba, emitiendo un suave silbido.-Accio escobas-gritamos. Saltamos a nuestros vehículos salvadores y no paramos hasta llegar a la sala común. Los otros chicos habían muerto…..

- Alice ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?-pidió Edward en voz alta. La chica apareció, seguida de Jasper Cullen y de tres desconocidos. Empezaron a explicar la razón de su presencia. A mi no me interesaba nada, yo no era mucho de hablar, y sobre todo odiaba esta vida, la culpable de la muerte de los que mas quería…..

- Terminamos este año ¿Qué piensas hacer Marco?

- Creo que me preparare para auror.

- Sorprendente, yo creo que también me encarrilare para ser auror, pero primero tengo pedir la mano de Natalie.

- De veras les deseo lo mejor-sonreí, sin saber que yo seria el culpable de su eterna separación…..

Aro entornaba los ojos hacia Edward, había escuchado el testimonio del semivampiro Nahuel, y estaba a punto de dar un veredicto.

- Hoy no vamos a luchar-dijo dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Les dimos la espalda y caminamos. Cayo estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, sonreí, mientras que Cayo se despedía de Carlisle y el grito de alegría de los Cullen y los demás vampiros se hacia notar, luego nos alcanzo sin decir palabra y corrimos hacia Volterra.

EL DESERTOR

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Aro?-Cayo estaba furioso, habría jurado que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre Aro.

- Son nuestras reglas, ya las conoces

- Pero…..no te das cuenta de que esos Cullen son un peligro para nosotros-Cayo miraba con ira hacia Aro, nunca lo había visto así-. Y tu Marco, que es lo que has hecho, nada, no tienes el honor de ser un Vulturis.

En un instante Aro lo empujo contra la pared

- Nosotros tres fuimos los fundadores, nadie mas, como lo estamos ahora-éramos los únicos en la sala privada-. Y mira lo que hemos hecho, todos nos temen, somos los que impartimos justicia….

- Pero ahora ya no será así, lo que han hecho los Cullen, lo podrán hacer muchos mas, serán unos rebeldes, habrá un descontrol total-con otro movimiento veloz, Cayo se escabullo de Aro.

- Los Cullen, estaban en su derecho, presentaron pruebas y testigos-intervine

- Creo que los Vulturis van a perder poder, espero que algún día puedan recobrarlo. Pero yo ya no estaré con ustedes-un instante después había desaparecido. Aro estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacer algo.

- Volverá, algún día-musite

- El decidió, y puede elegir entre nosotros o su ego

- ¿Que crees que hará?, talvez ira tras los Cullen-me asustaba esa idea, no porque ellos, me simpatizaran, sino la imagen de la pequeñita Reneesme, que se parecía tanto a mi hermana….

Era la noche que volvía de Hogwarts, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de mi casa. Una carta de mi padre me decía que había salido, con unos vecinos a buscar a Aurora, no la veían desde hace dos días. Mama había muerto cuando yo estaba en cuarto curso. La busque por toda la noche y sobre un río maloliente, estaba su cuerpo, pero al ver aquella escena, se me helo la sangre. Estaba pálida y gélida, su garganta estaba destrozada. La hermosura que había cosechado en los años que yo había estado en Hogwarts se encontraba muerta, no pude afrontar la verdad por mucho tiempo, maldecí mil veces a la criatura que le había hecho eso, sin saber que yo seria uno de ellos….

- No creo que pueda hacer mucho, los Cullen son numerosos, lo acabarían-sonrío secamente, pero a mi me pareció esperanzado-. Reneesme, se parece mucho a tu hermana-Aro era la única persona que conocía mi secreto.

- Pero no es mi hermana, ella no volverá jamás-le corte

- Aun no sabes quien fue el vampiro que la mato

- No, ni siquiera se si esta vivo-Aro pareció morderse el labio para no decir nada.

¿QUIEN ESTA DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO?

Han pasado un par de meses desde que Cayo, dejo a los Vulturis, los demás se lo han tomado, como consecuencia de la incursión a los Cullen, hasta el punto que Heidi y Santiago, también decidieron desertar. Y sobre todo, ataques de neófitos en las regiones, sudamericanas.

- Tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto-dijo seriamente Cayo, después de haber saciado nuestra sed.

- Estos neófitos, son muy diferentes a los de Seattle, son salvajes, pero están dirigidos por alguien quien los pone a raya, de una forma sorprendente-dije realmente preocupado

- Señor, un tal ministro pide hablar con usted-llego corriendo, Félix. Cayo y yo intercambiamos miradas de complicidad. ¿Que quería Scamander esta vez?, solo se aparecía por aquí, para informarnos de sucesos que nos involucraran. Recordaba que se había aparecido un día diciendo, que un tal mago tenebroso, estaba ocasionando estragos en su mundo, ¡Como si a los Vulturis les importara!, solo a mi, que había incursionado en su mundo podía preocuparse, por el destino de los magos y brujas. Scamander, nos estaba esperando, en la sala de recepción. Parecía mucho mas joven, que la última vez, pero la tensión y preocupación, se denotaban en su rostro.

- Aro, como estas-lo saludo cordialmente-. Marco, veo que no has cambiado y ¿Dónde esta Cayo?

- Cayo, se marcho-respondió secamente Aro-. A que has venido, entonces-los guardias que flanqueaban a Scamander, aferraron, la varita oculta bajo la capa de color verde olivo.

- El ministro de magia peruano, me ha informado, que en su país, han habido ataques de los de tu especie contra magos-manifestó perdiendo su alegría y buen humor, nada habitual en él.

- Y que quieres que haga, nosotros estamos tan preocupados en este asunto, como tu, además no solamente atacan a magos, también a humanos normales

- Dentro de algunas semanas, los muggles se van a enterar de la existencia de los de tu especie y también la nuestra-Scamander empezaba a perder los papeles-. Sino haces algo pronto….

- No somos tus esclavos, tenemos nuestras propias reglas….

- Tus reglas están dentro de las nuestras-increpo Scamander

- Somos libres de elegir nuestras propias leyes-Aro empezaba a agazaparse, habría jurado que en cualquier momento mataría a los tres magos-. Los demás vampiros no conocen la existencia de magos, solo los Vulturis.

- En cambio los magos, si-dijo Scamander recobrando la compostura

- Vamos a ir al amanecer-anuncio Aro-. Te avisaremos, si hay algún contratiempo-sin decir más palabra, Aro se dio al vuelta, yo lo seguí, caminaba mucho mas rápido que habitualmente, la guardia estaba en el gran salón, nos miraron expectantes. Cuando llegamos a la sala privada, me asalto una interrogante que la tenia guardada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si eliminamos a los magos?-pregunte infantilmente

- Que mas quisiera yo, pero una guerra contra ellos, seria el fin tanto para nosotros, como para los humanos. Los magos son números….y también peligrosos-agrego Aro.

- Es cierto que mañana partiremos a Perú

- Si además, barreremos con algunos neófitos argentinos y chilenos.

- Aun tienes tu varita, pregunto-me sorprendió esa mención, no cabía duda de que Aro, sabia mas cosas sobre los magos de lo que aparentaba.

- Si aun la tengo

- Llévala, a la excursión-dijo con sarcasmo. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de regresar a Perú, uno de los lugres en donde viví magnificas aventuras y también varias desgracias

LA MAGIA SE LLEVA EN LA SANGRE

Mientras corríamos hacia Perú, mi mente recordaba varios aspectos de mi vida allí…

Después de la lamentable muerte de mi hermana, me encamine hacia Sudamérica, Perú era un lugar maravilloso en esos tiempos, tenia una riqueza tanto natural, como de dineral. Me lleve una gran sorpresa ver a Andrew, ya caso con Natalie, viviendo en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Me dijeron que la boda fue muy sencilla, y a sabiendas del dolor producido por la perdida de mi hermana, decidieron no comunicarme. Gracias a Andrew obtuve un puesto como auror en el ministerio de magia peruano, que por entonces aun se estaba formando. Ascendí rápidamente y al poco tiempo me convertí en una de las personas más influyentes en el mundo de la magia. Por esas épocas yo y los demás aurores, teníamos la misión de exterminar a los vampiros que azotaban, tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle. Eran días en los que la fantasía se mezclaba con la realidad…

- Alto-ordeno Aro. Todos aspiramos y captamos el olor vampiro-. Por acá…

Era una noche sin luna. Era fría, pero no corría viento. Yo y cuatro magos mas patrullábamos, por una zona cerca al río Rímac. Dos sombras, pasaron al lado nuestro. Sosteníamos fuerte la varita. Y los vi. Eran de rostro pálido y magníficamente bien parecidos, eran un hombre y una mujer…y empezó la lucha. Sabíamos que solo las maldiciones potentes, los acabarían, para luego incinerarlos. La mujer mato al auror mas joven, solo quedábamos tres

- Avada Kedvara-dije rodando por el suelo. El vampiro se tambaleo, pero no fue su muerte. Le lance maldiciones de las más horribles. Después de una ardua lucha logre matarlo. La mujer era muy buena, había matado a otro, pero ella también había recibido daños, al ver morir a su cómplice de asesinatos, se la agarro contra mí. Junto al auror que quedaba logramos reducirla, pero, todo fue muy rápido, en un descuido estaba, detrás de mí sentí sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello. Con un hechizo aturdidor de mi amigo, logro soltarme. La vampira huyo. Me llevo a una casa que luego descubrí que era la de Andrew. Luego de eso perdí el conocimiento….

- Aro, ¿estas seguro de que hasta aquí conduce el aroma de esos neófitos?-pregunte parando a toda la guardia-. Estamos en la plaza de armas, es un lugar turístico, y sobre todo lleno de gente

- Son ellos-dijo alzando la mano Jane, en dirección a un numeroso grupo de neófitos sedientos de sangre. El que parecía ser el líder avanzo, tenia la piel oscura y el pelo negro azabache, su musculatura era sorprendente. Eran alrededor de treinta.

- Sus modos de caza, están llamando la atención y por eso hemos venido a poner fin a este asunto-dijo Aro con magistral elegancia

- Mi nombre es Roberto-dijo el vampiro de piel oscura-. Sabemos quienes son: Los Vulturis. Tenemos este gran territorio de caza a nuestro poder y deseamos extenderlo aun más. Nosotros les estábamos esperando. Venimos aniquilarlos-esa comentario me agarro por sorpresa, y por lo que vi a través de mi capucha, también a los demás. Deseaban aniquilarnos, pero quien les había incitado a semejante locura. Examine a los neófitos y mi mirada se encontró con la de una vampira, tenia el peo castaño, una figura espectacular y los ojos de un color que denotaba su ansia de sangre….

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo recordaba un dolor intenso y abrí los ojos. Cuando intente respirar, me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba, eso me causo una gran impresión. Intente levantarme, pero ni bien lo pensé, ya estaba parado.

- ¿Cómo estas, Marco?-dijo alegremente Natalie. Aspire otra vez, y sentí el dulce aroma procedente de ella. Su olor era lo más delicioso que había olido en mi vida. Sin proponérmelo, sin siquiera pensarlo, me abalance sobre ella. Su sangre era aun más deliciosa. No sabia lo que hacia, pero sabia lo que era…..

- Como quieran-dijo Aro con pesadumbre. Nos bajamos la capucha, dispuesto a pelear. Las miradas de los humanos se detenían en nosotros, algunos incluso tomaban fotografías. Otro rápido movimiento, un rugido ensordecedor y la lucha comenzó.

EL FIN DE LA BATALLA ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO DE OTRA

Sentía como Alec, inmovilizaba con sus poderes a los neófitos, pero algo ocurría. A ellos no les hacia el menor efecto.

- Nos han hablado de ti Alec-anuncio Roberto-. Tu capacidad para privar de cualquier emoción a los demás te hace uno de los más peligrosos de los Vulturis, pero tu poder no nos hará nada gracias al excelente escudo de Susan-y señalo a la vampira de pelo castaño. La quede mirando otra vez.

- Creo que….-Aro titubeo al hablar-. Podrías servirnos, únete a nosotros, te perdonaremos la vida-Susan le miro y saco la lengua, esa actitud me dejo perplejo ¿Era una neófita o que? Roberto sonrío, sin dejar su posición de ataque.

- ¡Preparaos!-exclamo Aro. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Susan, ella me sonrío y yo hice lo mismo. Tendría unos veinte años aproximadamente. Me quede mirándola, sin percatarme que Demetri había cargado contra Roberto. Dos neófitos más, saltaron en su ayuda, pero se mantenían dentro del escudo invisible de Susan. La guardia empezó a moverse. Los rugidos y el ansia de lucha, se extendía sobre el campo de batalla, mientras que los humanos corrían alocadamente. Tres vampiros, que parecían un poco maduros, protegían a Susan. Aro luchaba contra dos neófitos a la vez y yo me encontraba parado sin hacer absolutamente nada ¿Qué me pasaba? Volví a fijarme en Susan, esta vez se mostraba muy concentrada

- Haz algo Marco-me ordeno Aro, sin dejar de luchar con los neófitos. Era hora de hacera algo. Corrí hacia el vampiro de cabellera rubia, que era uno de los que mas causa problemas y pelaba con la pequeña Jane. ¡Si solo estuviera fuera del escudo, Jane, le haría papilla! con un ágil movimiento embestí contra él. Lo tire contra una pileta que estaba en el centro de la plaza, Jane me siguió, juntos acabamos con él. Mire a mi alrededor, los neófitos eran cada vez menos, pero en eso ráfagas de luz pasaron por encima de mi cabeza. Eran hechizos, les daban tanto a los nuestros como a los neófitos. Un numeroso grupo de magos, junto al mismísimo ministro de magia italiano, lanzaban maldiciones a diestra u siniestra. Los vampiros caían abatidos por los ataques de los Vulturis y los hechizos de los magos. La cabeza de Roberto voló dando vueltas, mientras que Demetri, rugía escandalosamente. Un vampiro cayo a mis pies, era unos de los que cuidaban a Susan, la busque con la mirada, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Parecía una niña a comparación de los combatientes. Me acerque a ella, rápidamente se puso en posición de alerta.

- Tranquila-le dije. Me examino con la mirada-. Tienes que huir, te van a matar

- Tú eres uno de los malos-dijo con una voz cantarina

- Aquí no importa si eres bueno o malo, tienes que salvarte-me miro otra vez, sin decir mas, hecho a correr. Félix acabo con el último neófito y la lucha ceso. La mayoría tenia cortes, tajos y mordeduras en varias partes del cuerpo. El ministro de magia italiano, Scamander, se acerco a Aro, con paso decidió, acompañado de quien aprecia ser el ministro peruano.

- Veo que no cumples con tu palabra-increpo Scamander

- A que te refieres-repuso inocentemente Aro

- Todo esto-y señalo lo que quedaba de los neófitos muertos-. Pronto llegaran a las noticias muggles, ¡Ataques de vampiros!, esto no se ve desde hace décadas

- Tampoco quería esto, pero iban a matar a casi todas las personas de esta zona, hemos impedido una masacre

- Mejor eso que esto

- Scamander, solo te importa tu mundo muggle, no-dijo sin alterarse. Los demás Vulturis, parecían no entender anda.

- No dices que tú puedes con tus leyes

- Si claro, pero cuando tu no te entrometes-los magos empuñaron la varita. Demetri, Alec y Jane flanquearon Aro.

- Creo que en todos estos años, nunca pensé ser ofendido por una asquerosa criatura chupasangre-eso detono la bomba. Demetri y Alec se abalanzaron contra el ministro, los magos con un hábil movimiento de varita, los expulsaron varios metros a lo lejos

- Paz-hermanos pidió Aro-. Señor ministro, me parece que esto es un rompimiento a nuestro acuerdo

- Así será, desde este momento, se abrirá nuevamente la cacería de vampiros-no podía se cierto, acaso volver a esas épocas de salvajismo-. Acabaremos con todos los de su especie

- Eso lo veremos. Vámonos hermanos-Aro parecía tranquilo, empezamos a correr dejando que ahora nuestros enemigos magos, se convirtieran en manchas borrosas.

A OCULATRSE, EMPEZO LA CACERÍA

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Aro?, nunca lo había visto así, corría a mas no poder, nosotros teníamos que seguirlo. Faltaba poco para llegar a Volterra…

Andrew abrió la puerta, se quedo petrificado, la sangre aun caliente, caía de mi boca. Sentí de pronto, el gran amor que Andrew profesaba a Natalie. Podía sentirlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, como un baldazo de agua fría, tome conciencia de la situación. Natalie muerta, Andrew parado en el umbral de la puerta y yo sediento de sangre. No quería cometer otro asesinato, escape por la ventana, Andrew reacciono de pronto, saco la varita lanzando maldiciones potentes. Me refugie en los bosques cercanos, ahí pase mucho tiempo, cazando en las noches a personas incautas. Además me entere que Andrew había puesto alerta a todo el ministerio y daban recompensa por mi cabeza. A mediada que transcurría el tiempo me daba cuenta de que tenia la capacidad para sentir las relaciones existentes entre personas. Además la muerte de mi gran maestro en Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, me llego como un baldazo de agua fría. Era una noche estrellada, sin luna, había salido, por decir así, de mi hogar, para cazar. Ahí estaban la vampira que me había convertido, junto a otra, acechaban a un hombre envuelto en varias ropas, ya que corría un fuerte viento. Un hechizo potente le dio de lleno a la vampira que me convirtió. El arropado se saco los trapos que le cubrían: era Andrew. No cabía duda de que era un excelente luchador, pero las vampiras muy fuertes. Con un rápido movimiento le quitaron la varita, estaban a punto de matarlo, yo necesitaba sangre, pero no de mi ex mejor amigo. Las derribe, pelee con todas mis fuerzas, pero eran dos experimentadas luchadoras, Andrew estaba demasiado atemorizado como para actuar. De pronto todo se volvió confuso, vampiros aparecieron de todos los lados, igual que fornidos aurores.

- Huye Andrew, te van a matar-grite. El aludido me miro, como diciendo gracias-. Perdóname-fue lo único que susurre. Sus ojos se quedaron inexpresivos, cayó hacia delante, lo recibí entre mis brazos. La maldición asesina le había impactado en la espalda

- No-rugí. La ira inundo mi ser y por primera vez desde que me había convertido, parecía un vampiro…

Cuando llegamos a Volterra, Aro dijo casi gritando:

- Traigan a toda la guardia-cuando todos estuvimos reunidos. A sorpresa mía, explico al resto de los Vulturis, la historia del acuerdo de los magos y vampiros, establecido hacia mucho tiempo. Las caras de incredulidad se extendían en varios vampiros, tenían que creerlo no podían pasar esto por alto, ya que ahora necesitábamos a todos unidos.

- Como verán, este acuerdo se ha roto y tarde o temprano, vendrán por nosotros-los murmullos de escepticismo y algunos de entusiasmo se oían

- ¿Que haremos para detenerlos?-pregunto preocupada Chelsea

- No se preocupen, se lo que hacer. Marco se encargara de la designación para la protección, el tiene experiencia en lucha contra magos-los Vulturis me miraron, como si no fuera capaza de cumplir esa orden-. Marco ya sabes que hacer-ni bien dijo Aro esto, por la puerta de entrada, aparecieron nada mas y nada menos que los Cullen, junto algunos licántropos, o mejor dicho metamorfos. Mostraban la apariencia de haber luchado fuertemente, tenían heridas muy graves

- ¿Qué has hecho Aro?-dijo Carlisle fulminado con la mirada a Cayo

COMPLICACIONES

Aro entorno los ojos hacia Carlisle. Se fulminaban con la mirada

- Carlisle, viejo amigo-soltó de pronto radiante de felicidad. Me pregunte si era una farsa o realidad-. ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí?

- No trates de aparentar, has roto el tratado con los magos-la niña Reneesme había crecido bastante, en los dos meses que no le había visto-. Hemos resultado heridos, y han matado a un licántropo.

- Nosotros también, pero no nos quejamos, ahora si tu deseas, puedes unirte para prepararnos en la lucha-dijo volviendo su tono de voz mas serio.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices Aro, pretendes volver a una época de barbarie?, no te das cuenta de que lo único que conseguirás con esta lucha será la matanza de gente inocente

- Llamas gente inocente, a los asquerosos magos, me parece que estas equivocado, Carlisle-manifestó Aro

- A pesar de todo son humanos-intervino Edward

- Ahg-refunfuño Jane, no cabía duda de que estaba usando su poder hacia los Cullen, y Bella empleando su escudo

- Y donde esta Cayo, ¿quiero conocer su opinión al respecto?-pidió Carlisle examinando con la mirada a todo el grupo. Y como respuesta a su pregunta, se empezaron a oír el zumbido de vampiros corriendo. De pronto casi treinta vampiros, aparecieron al igual que los Cullen lo habían hecho. La silueta de un vampiro guiaba el grupo, las sombras no dejaban identificarlo. La luz que se filtraba por unos huecos que había en el techo, le dio en la cara, alguien que no había podido imaginar, alguien que ni siquiera era neófito: Era Cayo. Edward y Bella, se pusieron delante de Reneesme, uno de los licántropos le agarro la mano

- Pensaba encontrar solo a los Vulturis-dijo con sarcasmo Cayo-. Pero mira con quien me encuentro, nada más ni nada menos que el clan Cullen

- Así que tu eres el creador de todos esos neófitos sudamericanos-pareció mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Aro no estaba atemorizado, ni preocupado, solo sorprendido por la aparición de Cayo. Casi nunca paraba malhumorado o con miedo, solo lo había visto una vez así…

Huí de aquella gran pelea, volví al bosque, cogí mi varita y salí apresuradamente de ahí. Sentí una profunda pena por Andrew y Natalie, había arruinado su vida por esta estúpida existencia. Me odiaba a mi mismo, pero nunca tuve el valor para frenar esto. Volví a Gran Bretaña, en busca de mi padre, solo para saber si estaba bien, pero me entere que había muerto hace un año. Me largué de ahí inmediatamente, vagabundee por varias ciudades europeas durante muchos años, hasta que una noche de luna llena, escuché cerca de donde cazaba el rugido de alguien, mejor dicho de algo. Me acerque hasta donde había oído el rugido: Un vampiro de pelo negro, peleaba contra un audaz licántropo, los movimientos, eran muy veloces. El lobo parecía estar ganando la pelea. El vampiro choco contra un árbol. Sabía quien iba a perder. No se como paso, pero talvez fue instinto de ayudar a los de nuestra especie y salte hacia el lobo. Nunca había tenido experiencia en luchar contra licántropos, pero aun así, lo derribe, junto al otro vampiro acabamos con el lobo, aunque fue una lucha muy pareja, ya que el animal era un experto luchando

- Gracias-murmuro el vampiro-. Me llamo Aro

- Marco-dije tendiéndole la mano-. Problemas con hijos de la luna

- Si, tengo alguna experiencia en esto, pero esta vez casi me matan. Antes, de convertirte tú has sido mago, verdad-dijo tímidamente. Me quede extrañado ¿Cómo el sabia que yo había sido un mago?

- Puedo oír los pensamientos de las personas, cuando tengo contacto físico con alguien-dijo sin mostrarse altivo-. Veo que tú puedes medir las relaciones de los demás

- Si, pero creo que tu poder es mucho mas eficaz-manifesté

- No tanto-dijo riendo-. Vamos de caza

- Si, en eso estaba-dije sonriendo…

¿OTRA GUERRA?

Carlisle y los suyos. Estaban a un costado, nosotros al fondo, y Cayo junto a sus neófitos en el umbral de la puerta.

- Bella, Edward, Alice, no quisieran unirse al nuevo aquelarre dominante-dijo con los ojos llenos de ambición Cayo.

- Nos mantendremos al margen de la lucha-dijo cortésmente Edward

- Que pena, entonces mi ejército tendrá que asesinarlos

- Nosotros no participaremos en la lucha-agrego Carlisle, los demás asintieron. Algunos vampiros, que estaban cerca de las paredes, se pusieron formando una línea de ataque y cerrando el paso a los Cullen.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Cayo?-pregunto Aro

- Simple, hace mucho tiempo que llevo cuestionando el cometido de los Vulturis, así que decidí crear un propio ejército que vele por la paz de los de los magos-¿magos?, repetí en mi interior, como era posible que la idea de Cayo, sobre los magos hubiera cambiado en tan solo un par meses. Cayo repudiaba a los magos y ahora parecía que los quería ¿en que mundo estamos viviendo?

- Piensas derrotar tu, a los Vulturis-la voz de Aro sonaba incrédula

- No solamente yo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese instante, a sorpresa de todos los demás se aparecieron con elegancia más de una docena de aurores-. Creo que estamos listos.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-dijo Alec con la cara atónita-. ¿Que pasa con mis poderes?

- Es elemental que esto suceda. Os presento a Josh-dijo señalando a un muchacho, casi un niño, que tenía el pelo castaño-. Él es capaz de anular cualquier don, por mas fuerte que este sea-su mirada se fijo en Bella. Los vampiros, que formaban el ejército de Cayo, eran de edades variadas, chicos de 15 o 16, hasta jóvenes de 30. Parecía que todos estaban algo así como hipnotizados- ¡Susan!- exclame-ahí estaba parada, con su abundante cabellera y con los ojos como si hubiera recibido la maldición _imperius_. Era eso, lo había descubierto, como no se me había ocurrido antes. Todos ellos estaban controlados, por un hechizo, sus mentes estaban bajo el dominio de alguien ¿pero de quien?, Scamander, claro, si el debía estar detrás de todo esto. Todo encajo en un segundo, un momento después, la batalla había empezado

- Jacob, coge a Reneesme, huye con ella-grito Bella a un licántropo que tenía cerca

- Mami-dijo la niña

- Te quiero, haz lo que te digo

- Vamos Neisse-dijo con dulzura Jacob. Llego como un rayo hacia mi, la devoción que sentía el licántropo hacia la niña era, algo imposible de describir, el amor hacia Didyme era solo una milésima parte, de la intensidad del sentimiento de Jacob…

Aro y yo nos convertimos, en muy buenos amigos, así pasamos varios años. Un día encontramos a Cayo, y juntos los tres, emprendimos un viaje alrededor del mundo, empezaban a aflorar nuestras ideas sobre establecer una especie de ministerio de magia, pero en nuestro caso seria de vampiros, pero necesitábamos demostrar nuestro potencial, para cumplir nuestro estúpido sueño. Y llego la oportunidad...íbamos hacia Italia, a visitar a la hermana de Aro, Didyme. Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que no era una simple vampira, había algo en ella que me atraía, como un imán. Cayo y Marco, conocieron a dos vampiras y las tomaron como esposas, decidimos asentarnos a vivir ahí. Pero antes teníamos que expulsar a los vampiros que cazaban en asa zona. Éramos grandes luchadores, en esas épocas, fue muy sencillo. Establecimos el gobierno de los Vulturis y así empezó todo…

AL DESCUBIERTO

Edward y, el hermano grandote, Emmett, arremetieron contra los magos, que estaban en la entrada, impidiendo la huida. El campo de batalla, se extendía lleno de rugidos, correteos y gritos. Era una situación de salvajismo completo ¿Dónde había quedado la majestuosidad de los Vulturis, al acabar con sus victimas?, los lobos se habían trasformado y peleaban contra los vampiros mas aguerridos. Jacob había huido con Renesmee, ya no los veía. Aro también había desaparecido. Decidí que yo también haría lo mismo, nunca fui muy buen luchador como vampiro, como había demostrado hacia tantos siglos…

Alec, Jane, Demetri y todos los demás se nos unieron a lo largo de los años, nos convertimos en los justicieros de la ley, los hacedores del poder y acordamos el tratado en la cual se impedía la caza de vampiros y vivimos por mucho tiempo en paz. Se podría decir que eran mis mejores años como vampiro, ya que yo odiaba esta vida por todas las cosas que había hecho, Didyme y yo andábamos juntos, pero Aro no podía enterarse que amaba a su hermana. Con ella pase momentos inolvidables, noches insólitas y días esplendidos, pero todo se termino rápidamente. Una noche pretendíamos fugarnos, le espere cerca al lago en donde era nuestro sitio habitual, pero nunca llego, en lugar apareció Aro

- Nunca pensé que traicionarías mi confianza

- ¿Dónde esta Didyme?-pregunte con un dejo de histeria

- Muerta, se lo merece-dijo sin inmutarse. Luego la ira me invadió, algo más grande que había sentido en toda mi existencia. La pelea con Aro fue desigual, el era un luchador nato-. No quiero matarte, lamento haber matado a mi hermana, pero era fundamental para nuestro gobierno. Nunca debiste meterte con ella

- Ahora nada me ata a los Vulturis, me largo-grite. Quería matar a Aro, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo y nunca lo tendría.

- Chelsea-grito Aro. Sabía lo que haría, pero me paralizo la situación, no cabía duda de que Chelsea, estaba por ahí. Mi mente se contrajo y sentí que el único propósito de mi existencia eran los Vulturis…

Los Cullen, estaban siendo detenidos por los neófitos, entre ellos, Susan, tenia que salvarla, ahora me daba cuenta de que ella me atraía. Saque mi varita y le lance le conjuro, par que vuelva a la normalidad. Sus ojos dejaron de ser inexpresivos y pareció confusa cuando vio a todos aquellos vampiros peleando para sobrevivir

- Huye-le susurre. Parecía en estado de conmoción. Tenía que hacer algo, cogí su mano y empezamos a correr, ella parecía hacerlo por instinto, nos paramos a mitad de la calle-. ¿Estas bien?

- No se lo que paso

- Tenemos que huir, los magos están cazando vampiros

- Lo que tu digas-aferre mas fuerte su mano, y aunque nuestra piel era fría, sentí un calorcito extendiéndose por mi brazo, un segundo después, lo que parecía ser una explosión, resquebrajó la pista y por primera vez me di cuenta de que todas las personas de la plaza nos miraban atónitos, bajo el resplandeciente sol, otro segundo después, lo que parecía ser un dragón de fuego, se alzaba desde la profundidad, dejando al descubierto la asombro batalla que se libraba en el subsuelo de Volterra.

SUSAN

Esto era imposible de describir. Magos, vampiros, licántropos y humanos con cámaras fotográficas, se desplazaban a través de la pelea

- Corre Bella-grito Edward

- No te dejare-dijo golpeando a un vampiro corpulento. Aferre más fuerte la mano de Susan y corrimos velozmente. Tenía decidido volver a Gran Bretaña, a mi antiguo hogar. Nos demoramos casi toda una tarde, pero al fin llegamos. Mi casa, ahora era irreconocible, encima de el se alzaba una preciosa mansión de color blanco

- Vámonos de aquí-dije. Susan me siguió sin comprender mi enfado.

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo parándose de pronto, en el centro de lo que parecía ser un hermoso lago, con unos esbeltos árboles altísimos y muy tupidos que, si se viera desde cielo, no se le podría hallar.

- Marco

- Así que tú eres Marco-dijo un poco petulante

- Me conocéis

- Cayo nos hablo de ti, y también de los demás-miro alrededor-. Podemos quedarnos acá, es un hermoso paisaje

- Como tú quieras, pero cuéntame todo sobre ti, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Cayo para rebelarte contra los Vulturis?

- Es una historia muy larga

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dije sonriendo y mirando yo también el escenario fenomenal que se alzaba ante mis ojos, pero talvez no tanto como la sonrisa cegadora que se había dibujado en el rostro Susan

- Era una noche que volvía de la universidad, nunca había regresado a casa tan tarde, faltaba poco para llegar, pero en eso una sombra se me atravesó en el camino y después me desmaye. No logro recordar nada de lo que paso después, solamente que sentía un dolor insoportable que me quemaba por dentro, desperté echada en una cama, mire alrededor pero no había nadie, las paredes del cuarto estaban vacías, solo había un mugriento espejo al costado de la puerta. Me fije en el y grite, mejor dicho rugí escandalosamente. El reflejo que se presentaba en el espejo no era yo, era una intrusa. En eso entro al cuarto, Cayo seguido de dos vampiros mas, uno de ellos era Roberto. Me explicaron en que me había convertido y también de un grupo de vampiros malos que dominaban la especie y que nosotros teníamos que derrotarlos, casi todos estaban de acuerdo, pero yo no. Más adelante se dieron cuenta de que yo poseía un poderoso escudo y me hicieron entrenar para potenciarlo

- ¿Cuántos vampiros eran?-pregunte como un investigador

- Yo conocí a unos cincuenta, pero estoy segura de que habían mas

-¿Cincuenta?, y no se mataban

- Claro, pero Stefan y Vladimir y otros mas les ponían en raya-Stefan y Vladimir, pensé, no eran esos los del aquelarre Rumano, que se habían aliado a los Cullen, ahora si que se las habían cobrado a los Vulturis

- Y donde vivían

- En una especie de castillo, había numerosas habitaciones y un gran campo abierto para entrenar lucha

- Donde estuviste cuando te dije que escaparas

- Por ahí, hasta que Cayo me encontró y junto a otro grupo fuimos en la búsqueda de los Vulturis-volvió su vista hacia unas palomas que se habían posado en el lago. Juntos cazamos a unos incautos turistas que merodeaban por la zona. Luego robe en una tienda de ropa y nos cambiamos para entrar en el mundo humano

- Estas segura de que puedes controlarte-pregunte indeciso, pero también un poco aturdido. Los jeans y la blusa le quedaban muy bien, no cabía duda de que ese día me estaba comportando como un vampiro adolescente

- Si vamos-le cogí la mano y caminamos hasta un puesto de periódicos, en el titular de casi todos los periódicos decía:

¿_Realidad o fantasía_?

Empecé a leer junto a Susan, la noticia hablaba sobre ataques de vampiros, junto a fotografías e incluso videos en noticiarios, más abajo comentaban algo sobre perros gigantescos y que el ejecito Italiano ya estaba en su búsqueda

- Parece que ahora todos creen en la existencia de vampiros

- Lo que me intriga es que no habla nada de magos-dije extrañado

- Crees que oculten información

- Todo es posible

- Disculpe señor va a comprar la…-el vendedor se quedo mudo al vernos, sus ojos denotaban un extraño miedo-. Vampiros-grito con toda la fuerza que pudo. En eso dos encapuchados saltaron del techo de unos de las tiendas y gritaron al unísono:

- _Avada Kedavra_-el hechizo de color verdoso golpeo de lleno el pecho de Susan, sus ojos se cerraron inexpresivamente, cayendo en mis brazos y a sabiendas de que era imposible, mis ojos parecieron humedecerse, dejando al descubierto al gran mago que se encontraba dentro de mi.

DUELO MAGICO

Mi hermana Aurora, Natalie, Andrew, Didyme y Susan, acaso era posible que la gente que más quería acabara muertos. No quería aferrarme a esa realidad. Deposite a mi amiga muerta en el suelo, saque la varita

- _Desmaius_-grite contra el que estaba mas cerca, el mago salio disparado varios metros a lo lejos, volví a agitar la varita hacia el otro mago, el hechizo paso rozándole el hombro, pero dejando al descubierto el rostro del asesino: Scamander

- Tu...tu eres el causante de todo-la furia y la ira, sentimientos netamente humanos, corrían por mi cuerpo-. _Cruciatus_

- No permitiré que una asquerosa criatura como tu, pretenda ganarme en un duelo

- _Avada Kedavra_-grite con todas mis fuerzas. Y empezó la danza de maldiciones, sentía como el aire se agitaba en torno a nosotros, la tierra rugía estrepitosamente, el poder se extendía por mi brazo, la destrucción de todo lo que nos rodeaba era eminente, no había nada por lo cual luchar, pero aun así seguía luchando, el alumbrado publico cayo sobre la vitrina de una tienda produciendo una lluvia de cristales, la magia y el poder eran lo mismo en ese momento, ganar o perder no importaba nada, mi brazo se agitaba cada vez mas, como llamas del infierno, los movimientos de Scamander eran mas lentos, nuestras maldiciones chocaron, el sonido fue como el colapso de dos bloques de piedra, la muerte venia hacia mi, a través de su hechizo, tenia que hacer algo, algo mas que luchar

- _Avada Kedavra_-la maldición le impacto de lleno en el pecho, una mueca de burla se extendió por su rostro y los ojos maliciosos se cerraron para siempre, Scamander había muerto, pero eso no satisfacía mi ansia de venganza. Este no era yo, no podía serlo, no era un vampiro ni tampoco un mago, era una monstruosidad salida del infierno, el odio hacia el que asesino a mi hermana, hacia la que me convirtió, hacia Scamander, me invadieron no solo el cuerpo sino también el alma, por primera vez me sentí un vampiro o talvez un desquiciado mago, la sangre de todos los humanos talvez eso saciaría mi cólera, corrieron horrorizados cuando me vieron, este no era yo había enloquecido, ya nada importaba, la muerte, el odio, la ira, la cólera y toda la maldad poseyeron mi cuerpo, para permanecer ahí por siempre...

EL LOBO, LA NIÑA Y LOS VAMPIROS

Estaba parado en mitad de la calle, mientras que en mis brazos tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, su sangre aun estaba fresca, había matado a todos los habitantes del pueblo pero aun así no había saciado mi sed. De entre las sombras salió una especie de perro, era un lobo. El pelaje rojizo y de color canela era inconfundible. Era el lobo que había estado junto a Reneesme, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella?, no sabia que hacer, ¿Podía ganarle en una lucha, o no?

- ¿Quién eres licántropo?-pregunte, pero al instante me di cuenta de que era en vano. El lobo siguió avanzando con cautela. De pronto apareció otra figura, Reneesme, la semivampira se acerco hacia el lobo y le susurro al peludo oído:

- Tranquilo Jacob, el es un vampiro bueno-¿un vampiro bueno?, me reí en mi interior, como podía ser un vampiro bueno si había matado a mas de una docena de personas-. Que le paso a ella-dijo Reneesme señalando el cuerpo inerte de Susan

- Unos magos la mataron-dije tranquilamente. El lobo me miro como si estuviera en un error. Y lo entendí todo, como había sido tan idiota, claro que no estaba muerta. Si para asesinar a uno de los nuestros tenían que arrancarle la cabeza e incinerar sus restos, corrí hacia ella

- Despierta Susan-dije como si en verdad estuviera durmiendo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve tratando de reanimarla, hasta que Jacob, ya nuevamente en su forma humana, tomado de la mano de la niña se nos acercaron

- Déjame verla-dije serenamente. Le gruñí

- Sabes algo de mi ma…-no pudo terminar la frase

- Yo también escape, pero no creo que les pase nada, son buenos luchadores

- Huele horrible-dijo una voz en el suelo. Susan estaba reaccionando

- Susan, ¿Cómo estas?

- Huele algo horrible-dijo arrugando al nariz

- Tranquila, es un licántropo que anda por aquí-mire con furia hacia Jacob. La ayude a parar y vislumbro la matanza que había producido, luego al cuerpo de Scamander

- Tu hiciste esto-no sabia a que se refería, si a la matanza o a la muerte de Scamander.

- Yo lo hice todo-confesé con la cabeza gacha-. Fue una locura, pensé que estabas muerta

- Ya todo se acabo-murmuro, la abrace, hasta que el licántropo interrumpió:

- Tienen algún lugar a donde ir

- No y tu-conteste con brusquedad

- Iremos a los Bosques Conjuntos, hasta que las cosas se normalicen y después, talvez rentemos una casa en Londres

- Y los Cullen

- No se nada de ellos-parecía resignado

- Que bonita niña-dijo Susan, Reneesme le sonrío, y agrego-. No es humana verdad

- Es semivampira-dijo Jacob, mirando con adoración hacia la niña

- Podemos ir con ustedes-dijo emocionada Susan. Jacob miro Reneesme y pregunto:

- ¿Qué dices Neisse?

- No hay problema-contesto alegremente. Un momento después desaparecimos, este era un extraño grupo, sin lugar a dudas un insólito equipo.

EL APARECIDO

Reneesme dormía placidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Jacob. Susan miraba la preciosa luna llena, y yo vigilaba cada movimiento de los árboles, recordaba como hacia tantos años me había liberado del poder de Chelsea...

Vivía como una zombie, solo servia para estar junto a Aro y Cayo. Así pasaron varios siglos hasta que empecé a resistirme al poder de Chelsea, sentía como mi mente se iba liberando, hasta que logre vencerlo. Las ansias de venganza hacia quien había asesinado a mi amor de toda mi existencia. Aro contemplaba el valle adyacente a Volterra, no se si me habría sentido escabullirme hacia donde se encontraba, pero no estaba solo. Sulpicia estaba con el

- Me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice-dijo Aro, la pena se hacia notar en su voz

- Era lo mejor-susurro Sulpicio

- Creo que es la maldad más grande que hecho en toda mi existencia-me quede helado, no podía ser cierto que Aro estuviera arrepintiéndose

- Marco ¿Qué haces acá?-la voz de Cayo nos hico voltear así el, a todos

- Pero tú no estas...-Sulpicia no pudo terminar la frase

- El poder de Chelsea no es tan fuerte como pensaba

- Marco yo no quise hacerle-le corte

- No digas nada, talvez eso sea lo mejor, he escuchado lo que has dicho y siento profundamente tu arrepentimiento-dije terminando la conversación

- Tengo que decirte...

- No me digas nada-no quería oír nada mas. Solo quería escuchar el arrepentimiento de Aro. Volvimos al castillo y el resto de los Vulturis fueron informados de la noticia de mi mejoramiento, ya que los demás creían que yo padecía una enfermedad propia de vampiros y que la muerte de Didyme a causa del ataque de un licántropo. Hasta hora no se como se creyeron el cuento de mi enfermedad, pero Chelsea sabia la verdad...

Una figura pálida apareció de entre los arbustos

- Marco-murmuro, sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, Susan se puso en guardia, Jacob y Reneesme despertaron.

- Hemos caído, los Cullen han muerto-suspiro Aro, con los ojos puestos en Nessie.

LA HISTORIA DEL SOBREVIVIENTE

- Susan tranquila, es solo un amigo-le apacigüe, aunque aun seguía en posición de ataque-. Aro que es lo que dices explícate

- Luchamos contra esos asquerosos-dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba rencor, ira venganza-. Una especie de dragón de fuego salio de la varita de uno de los magos, destruyo el techo y la pelea se desarrollo en el exterior, Chelsea peleaba con dos a la vez, ella fue quien cayo primero. Sulpicia y Jane fueron las únicas en escapar.

- Y Anthenodora-pregunte

- Quiso acercarse a Cayo, pero la mataron, parecía como poseído

- La maldición controladora

- Y los Cullen-pregunto con fiereza Jacob

- Escuche a Félix decir que habían muerto todos los Cullen-mire a Reneesme parecía en estado de conmoción

- Entonces solo fue un chisme-dijo Jacob sonriendo, miro con ternura hacia Reneesme-. Tranquila Nessie lo que dijo el chupasangre no es cierto

- Yo también espero que no lo sea-dije sinceramente, las pocas horas que había transcurrido con Nessie y Jacob, habían sido muy entretenidas hasta el punto en que llegue a hacer bromas. Algo se empezó a mover desde las oscuras sombras, nos pusimos alertas

- Tranquilos tranquilos-dijo la voz de Cayo, salio vestido con una capa de mago, ya no estoy bajo el control de Scamander-claro que no lo estaba si yo lo había matado también se había desvanecido el hechizo.

- Marco no le creas nada, es un traidor-vocifero Aro, Susan estaba detrás de mi junto a Nessie, Jacob se había adelantado, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, dispuesto a tener que entrar en fase en cualquier momento

- Yo soy inocente, estuve siempre bajo el control de los magos, desde que me marche, me interceptaron y mi mente les perteneció pero no se como la maldición dejo de funcionar

- Es por lo que yo mate a Scamander

- Me sorprendes Marco, peleando con los malos-se rió de una forma macabra, hasta parecía demente-. Los Vulturis han caído, únanse a mi-por donde él había salido aparecieron cuatro vampiros mas, una de ellas era una mujer de pelo rubio, todos sostenían una varita, eran magos pero a la vez vampiros. Entendí lo que pretendía Cayo, formar un ejercito de vampiros magos, era la idea de un loco, era lo que me había pasado a mi, al ver morir a Susan, pero a mayor escala.

- Cayo, no hagas esto no tienes por que hacerlo, tu tienes la culpa de la existencia de Marco

- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

- Marco tienes que saber que Cayo fue el que mato a tu hermana Aurora, lo se desde que los conocí-mire a Cayo, parecía sorprendido del giro que había dado la conversación

- Tienes que saber la verdadera historia-susurro

LA VERDAD

- Todo empezó cuando era todavía un vampiro relativamente joven, vivía en Inglaterra y salía a cazar de noche, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Aurora Spinnet, era una humana, como cualquier otra chiquilla, pero algo en ella me atrajo, algo que me impidió que la matara, aunque su sangre era una delicia. Cuando su padre salía a trabajar, la frecuentaba, al cabo de algunas semanas sentí que se enamoro de mi-Cayo sonrió con nostalgia, mi mente no tenia ganas de pensar en algo así que escuchaba con toda la atención su relato-. Aunque era una tortura para mi, estar con ella fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Su padre nunca se entero de nuestra relación hasta su muerte, ya que ella sabia que yo era un vampiro, y que en cualquier momento terminaría exterminado por los magos, Aurora siempre me decía que nunca permitiría que nada me pasara a mí, que dejara de preocuparme. así pasamos varios meses, hasta que una noche oscura paseábamos por las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar muy hermoso y solitario a la vez, un prado y un magnifico lago adornaban al escena, nos besábamos como siempre, pero esa vez fui demasiado lejos, la deseaba y ella a mi. No recuerdo como, pero de un momento a otro me encontré bebiendo su sangre, me horrorice de lo que hice y huí, pero años después entendí que nuestra relación no tenia futuro, era una aberración, algo abominable, fijarse en una simple humana, algo como Edward y Bella

- Era por eso que estabas en contra de ellos, de su hijo porque te identificabas con ellos y te preguntabas como hubiera sido tu vida si no hubieras matado a Aurora, lo supe desde el principio-dijo Aro como si hubiera guardado esa información por mucho tiempo

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No quería que haya problemas entre lo Vulturis-confeso Aro con al mirada gacha

- Supongo que tengo que matarte-dije sonriendo con malicia

- Como tú quieras

- Jacob, vete de aquí, cuida de Reneesme

- No-rugió Cayo-. Quiero a la niña, es por ella que los Vulturis han perdido, si la hubiéramos elimina...

- Nessie, corre-ordeno Jacob

- No te dejare...

- Susan tu también vete

- Marco-me miro con ojos suplicantes-. No me dejes-Avancé hacia ella la tome por la cintura y apreté mis labios sobre su boca, el beso fue corto, mucho mas de lo que hubiera querido

- Cuida de Nessie-le susurre. Esta vez Susan fue la que me dio el beso, cogió a Reneesme y desaparecieron por la espesura del bosque-. Jacob, Cayo es mió-vocifere. El licántropo entro en fase, Aro se puso en posición de ataque. Empezamos a movernos en forma sincronizada. Como una ráfaga de viento, Jacob arremetió contra al vampiro y antes de que los demás reaccionaran, Aro cargo a los dos vampiros que sobraban, empuje a Cayo contra uno de los árboles, el choque derrumbo el tronco, se incorporo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, las dos fijadas en nuestro objetivo

SALVACION

Nos mirábamos el uno al otro, danzando en forma coordinada, Jacob aulló, parecía que lo habían eliminado, pobre Nessie. Donde estaría Susan en este momento, talvez cruzando la frontera, ahora ella era mi vida. Cayo vino hacia mí, lo esquive con facilidad, no sabia que era tan bueno en esto, era algo que acababa de descubrir. La vampiro-bruja salio volando de entre unos frondosos árboles, Aro apareció rugiendo en forma ensordecedora, ese descuido fue aprovechado por el asesino de mi hermana, caí cerca de un hermoso prado. El grito de la vampiro me distrajo nuevamente, la cabeza de Aro rodaba hacia mi, con un movimiento de su varita incinero el cuerpo, otro sonido, Jacob gruñía hacia el vampiro, le faltaba un brazo, la vampiro arremetió contra el licántropo, el gruñido ceso. Ya solo quedaba yo. Me agazape dispuesto a enfrentarme con mi destino.

- No-rugió una voz, sin lugar a dudas, era Bella, seguida de Edward. Saque una conclusión rápidamente: no estaban muerto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la familia Cullen, seguidos asombrosamente de Susan y Reneesme, eliminaron a los dos vampiros restantes

- Cayo, es mió-grite cuando se acercaron para ayudarme. Era hora de terminar con esto, cargue a Cayo y lo lance contra el suelo, se paro rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde, con un veloz giro su cabeza voló describiendo amplios círculos hasta llegar al llameante fuego...

- ¿Como los encontraste?-pregunte a Susan, después de un momento

- Fácil, estábamos escapando cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con los Cullen-Alice y Jasper, estaban terminado de incinerar los restos.

- Y mi manada-pregunto Jacob alterado

- Hirieron a Leah y a Quil, Sam tuvo que regresar a Forks-comunico Edward después de un segundo pareció tranquilizarse

- Pensábamos que estaban muertos

- Huimos cuando Volterra ardió en llamas

- Que catástrofe pero ya todo acabo-murmure. En contra de lo que dije unos pasos se empezaron a sentir, todos lo sentimos, incluso Jacob que no era vampiro dio un respingo, un instante después, tres magos aparecieron a nuestra vista. Un hombre pelirrojo, una mujer de una larga melena castaña y un hombre de pelo negro con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

EL NUEVO TRATADO

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ministro de magia de Inglaterra-dijo el hombre de pelo negro tendiéndole la mano a Carlisle, el la estrecho sin inmutarse-. Usted debe de ser Carlisle cullen, es un gusto conocerlo al fin.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y se soltaron la mano

- Le ruego que me disculpe por todas las atrocidades que nosotros hemos causado a su especie-se disculpo Harry Potter-. Scamander, el ministro italiano murió, a causa de su propio error, y todos los muertos en las batallas tanto en Perú, Volterra como aquí deben servirnos para que en el futuro no se vuelvan a producir casos como estos.

- Coincido con usted ministro Potter, lo único que ha causado esta guerra entre magos y vampiros ha sido muerte y destrucción cosa que aborrezco con todo mí ser.

- Le propongo algo Carlisle Cullen, hagamos un nuevo tratado entre la comunidad mágica y vampirica

- No somos los Vulturis-dijo sorprendido, Carlisle.

- Ellos han muerto así que usted puede tomar la rienda de su mundo, es una gran persona Carlisle, mucho mas que cualquier humano-el líder de los Cullen volvió la cabeza hacia su familia, todos asintieron en señal de afirmación.

- El tratado se ha renovado-Harry Potter y Carlisle Cullen volvieron a estrecharse la mano-. Por la paz de nuestros mundos

- Fue un gusto conocerlo Carlisle, talvez nos veamos ahora mas a menudo-dirigiéndose hacia los otros magos-. Ron, Hermione podemos irnos

- Ya era hora con todo esto de la guerra ya me dio hambre-dijo el hombre llamado Ron, todos rompimos a reír...

Después de que tomáramos el avión a Forks, nos dirigimos a la residencia de Carlisle.

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi manada-dijo preocupado Jacob y salio corriendo sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de Nessie.

- Marco-dijo mi nombre Carlisle-. Sabes que te puedes quedar aquí al igual que tu compañera-mire a Susan.

- Parece un lugar bonito-dijo con una sonrisa

- Nos quedamos Carlisle, pero te juro que solo será por un poco tiempo, no queremos incomodar

- Me parece estupendo, pero saben que solo pueden estar aquí si están dispuestos a renunciar a la sangre humana

- Lo estamos-Susan se aferro mas fuerte a mi brazo

- Que comience la fiesta-dijo entusiasmado Carlisle.

- ¿Va a ver música?-pregunte con sarcasmo

- Los Cullen tenemos nuestra propia manera de celebrar

-¿Cual?

- Que comience la caza-Carlisle estaba al borde de la euforia, y desapareció entre los árboles junto al resto de ahora nuestra familia

- No quieres quedarte-pregunte a Susan-. No hay nadie en casa

No me respondió, solo acerco su rostro al mió y empezamos a besarnos en forma acompasada, un momento después desaparecimos dejando, que el aire revoloteara en el mismo sitio en que habíamos empezado a correr hacia nuestro destino...

FIN

Hola a todos ya a llegado el fin a esta historia de Marco, pero yo se que quieren mas, por eso dentro de algunos días publicare la segunda parte titulada: El VULTURIS: EL SECRETO DE HOGWARTS, entre a la sección de mis historias (MuggLE 14) y ahí podrán ver la segunda parte

Gracias por sus comen, y no dejen de escribir

Para contactarme escriban a chriztian_


End file.
